Enslavement
by Candy Candy Baby
Summary: RIN X LEN! He loves her... so.. so much.. She was beautiful, popular, admired by everyone, sweet, and kind; to put it simply, she was PERFECT. Sounds like a simple cheesy love story, right? That's where you're wrong.. YANDERE!LEN At first it's Onesided Len/Rin, eventually becomes mutual!


**ENSLAVEMENT**

**(A/N):**** So, this is my first fanfiction... I don't know.. I'm just suddenly obsessed with a yandere Len who's so totally obsessed with Rin. My gawd.. I can't take it.. It's so.. Addicting... Heh.. I'm cray-cray so.. don't listen to me..**

* * *

**Main Couple****:**

**Rin Kagamine & Len Kagamine**

**WARNING! Rated M:**

**Sexual Themes (Rape, Harrassment, etc.), Yandere!Len, Violence, Blood, Abuse, Language, Drugs, etc.**

_**READ IF YOU DARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

She's perfect.

_The golden, silky hair;_

_The mesmerizing cerulean eyes;_

_The soft creamy skin;_

_The heart-pounding pink lips;_

Everything about her seemed absolutely perfect to Len. She was a goddess to him, making him weak to his knees, blush furiously, and sin all for her.

Yes, her.

The beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sexy, adorable, breath-taking, popular, intelligent, talented goddess of Crypton High.

Her.

_**Rin Kagamine.**_

* * *

Throughout the entire class period, all Len had been focused on was his beloved Rin. Oh, what he'd do just to be with her. He didn't need anyone else. All he has ever wanted was her. He would even think about trying to eliminate the entire human race except for the two of them so no one would be able to get in their way, for he knew that everyone liked Rin.

By everyone, he meant **everyone**.

Boys, bad boys, players, nerds, geeks, gamers, stalkers, the single, the taken... hell, even GIRLS liked her, as in like-LIKE. It's like it wouldn't matter at all who you were; Rin affected **ALL**. Len could just imagine how it would feel like if she were under his touch; his mind and body waits for the very day.

Glancing over to the far end of the classroom, Len bore stares into the back of her head. Because he was at the very back of the room, he knew he wouldn't get caught. Len could just stare at her silky hair all day and feel satisfied. To his irritation, he realized other students were staring at his goddess. **His.** Len clicked his tongue in frustration before returning his gaze towards his goddess. Rin must have felt the stares for she turned her head towards the rest of the class. Every student guilty of staring, including Len, had quickly looked away to another spot in the room. _Damn, those idiots.. Ruining my pleasure... _Len began taking the notes written on the blackboard after clicking his tongue again.

* * *

While walking home, Len caught sight of something rather... **interesting**.

Rin was currently walking out the door of a classmate's house; what was his name? Mikuo? Was sweet, innocent Rin having secret affairs with the school's infamous playboy? Len merely smirked before snapping a picture at Rin's features outside of Mikuo's door: a messy unbuttoned shirt, the usually prim and proper hair in massive tangles, a black skirt that is slightly falling off the edge of her waist, and dark pink marks found almost all over her shoulders. It was perfect timing considering the fact that Rin was looking directly at the camera when the shot was taken. This made Rin's face shift to an expression of horror, frozen a few feet away from Len. Len's smirk remained on his face, but hidden behind that smirk, Len felt guilty of his "plan."

"L-Len...kun?" This surprised Len. He always thought to himself that Rin would never know who the hell he was. Now that he knows that she does, Len mentally smiled to himself, smirking on the outside. "...D-did.. you just-?" Rin's words were coated with shock, too much for her to actually move. Len was forced to move her himself.

* * *

Towering over her body, Len couldn't help but smile for his day had finally come.

He was finally going to feel his love under his touch.

"Len-kun..." He paused for a bit, unaware of what he should do first. _Should I tease her with my fingers? Should I leave hickeys all over to show Mikuo that she was his now? Or should I just fuck her? _Len's tongue slipped through his lips as he licked it from the sight of a helpless Rin on his own bed. His OWN BED. Len felt grateful for once that living alone gave him an advantage to do whatever the hell he wanted to his love. His dear love. His sweet dear love. He has finally trapped her. "Len! STOP!" His goddess began letting out high-pitched screams as he gently rubbed a nipple through the thin fabric of her uniform shirt. Rin's screams of pain and fear were only processed through Len's thick skull as breath-takingly beautiful. He waited all his life for this very day... and he was finally getting it.

Len bent his head down onto the bare neck of his love, ignoring her protests. He proceeded to trail kisses down her neck and lick it aggressively. His mop of hair tickled her slightly, but Rin was only focused on what was about to happen to her.

She was about to be raped and she barely even knew the guy.

All she remembered about the very person towering over her was that he was merely a classmate. Sometimes she caught him staring at her before he continued what he was doing. His stares were only brushed off, unaware that she was actually being stalked - not that she wasn't already used to it - and now she realized that that was a BIG mistake. She didn't like where this was going, nor the fact that his hand already explored under he shirt, but finally snapped out of her trance to push him off when he forced his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was aggressive and slimy, and only grew in strength every time she struggled. She had no choice. Rin would lose her chance of escaping if she let him do what he wanted. She felt dirty and disgusting after every touch she received from him as tears began forming in her eyes. Len looked as if he were having too much fun to notice while Rin's voice started cracking after yelling too much. "Len-kun!... Please! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! SOMEONE HEL-" Len forced his tongue into her mouth again to shut her up, almost causing her to gag. Soon enough, she actually did gag slightly for his slimy tongue was too long and almost reached her throat. She coughed into his mouth, but Len didn't show any signs of slowing down to her disappointment. Her salty tears finally pooled around her.

She was being blackmailed...

….again.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorrrryyyy to disappoint you but.. I'm gonna have to stop there! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! Tune in soon for the next chapter!**


End file.
